


Something I Can’t Resist (Your Lips Are Undeniable)

by magnetohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Ralph suggests hanging mistletoe, Cisco and Harry scheme to use it to their advantage.





	Something I Can’t Resist (Your Lips Are Undeniable)

**Author's Note:**

> Title bastardized from "This Kiss" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

It had been Ralph’s idea to hang the mistletoe. No one was completely sure why he did it, but Cisco had a working theory. He was pretty sure it was to try and get a kiss out of Caitlin or Barry, the latter of whom thought the whole thing was hilarious and insisted the insidious little plant stay up. Unfortunately, Ralph had chosen to hang the mistletoe in the doorway to the cortex, resulting in many awkward moments of people arriving at the same time and getting stuck under it.

At least Ralph got what he probably wanted, although everyone else got varying levels of uncomfortable. Even Barry, who had no qualms planting his lips on anyone in sight, but seemed to be slightly bothered by Iris giving one of the dozens of Wells doppelgangers a peck on the cheek. Still, no one bothered to take it down.

The only reason Cisco hadn’t removed the mistletoe from the ceiling himself was that, secretly, he was wishing to meet someone under it. He was willing to play along and get smooched by his best friends, in the vain hope that maybe, just maybe, Harry would coincidentally pass under the silly little obligate hemiparasite. Cisco had been looking for a reason to break their sexual tension for a long time, and at last an opportunity seemed to have presented itself.

Cisco was leaning in the doorway, listening to Iris and Caitlin discussing a meta they’d encountered recently who could manipulate dairy of all things, when Harry brushed past him.

“Wait a second Harry!” Ralph shouted shrilly from across the room, “You went under the mistletoe!”

Harry scowled, glancing back at where Cisco was still standing. “Do I have to? This tradition is inappropriate and asinine.”

Caitlin was clearly suppressing a smile. “Well you don’t have to…”

“But it would be pretty fair, since the rest of us have had to participate.” Iris pointed out.

Harry scoffed and made to continue on his way.

Cisco grinned, heart thumping in anticipation. “Come on, Harry. Where’s your holiday spirit?”

Harry stopped, turned around, retraced the few steps back to where Cisco was still parked under the mistletoe, leaned down and kissed him. Cisco really hadn’t expected Harry to actually follow through, then again, he never backed down from a challenge. No matter how sarcastic and frivolous. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, mostly because Ralph wolf-whistling in the background was incredibly distracting, but Cisco was left winded and blissed out. He was extremely tempted to seize Harry by the stupid tight-fitting sweater and drag him back in but resisted the urge. With the others watching it’d probably be really awkward. Still, such an enticing thought, even as Harry walked away.

Cisco wished he’d turn around, say something, come back and kiss the breath out of him once again, but Harry kept on his merry way. Even as vexatious and irascible as Harry was, he had a mysterious allure about him. Tall, dark and handsome. And irritating. Infuriating, really. But oh so irresistible. There were so many times that the two of them were arguing about whatever, usually Harry had started it, and Cisco just wanted to smack the smug condescension out of his tone. Or, better yet, grab his stupid face and kiss him so hard he shut up. Even, once or twice, he’d thought that Harry might be thinking the same thing. But their meeting under the mistletoe had been so brief… maybe he was wrong.

“Earth to Cisco!” Ralph said suddenly, snapping his fingers in Cisco’s face from across the room. “You still with us?”

Cisco jumped and blinked. “Uh… yeah. What’s up?”

“Caitlin asked what you were planning on naming that meta Barry fought earlier.”

“Well I was thinking,” Cisco started, his attention immediately diverted from ruminations on Harry. “Bank robber who throws milk and cheese at people? Cash Cow.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes but Ralph and Iris laughed.

***

Cisco had been about to leave for the day when he realized he’d forgotten his Vibe Glasses in one of the storage rooms downstairs. Harry suddenly appeared from down the hallway as Cisco was exiting the cortex, going the other way. Cisco meant to just spare him a quick nod and keep on, but Harry grabbed his arm.

“Hold on, Ramon. We’re under the mistletoe.”

Cisco stopped. “Well we don’t have to…”

He trailed off at the strangely manic gleam in Harry’s eyes and the way his grip tightened.

“It’s tradition.” Harry replied smoothly.

Cisco didn’t have time to say anything else before Harry was kissing him. It was nothing like the chaste peck from earlier, this was hard and passionate and made Cisco moan in surprise and pleasure. He melted into Harry’s arms and let himself be backed up against the door frame. One of Harry’s hands tangled into Cisco’s hair, the other traveled into his shirt, blunt nails scraping at the flesh of his back. Cisco bit Harry’s lower lip in retaliation, taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth when it opened in shock. He tasted like the bitter coffee he liked so much, something Cisco usually despised, but the sweetness of Harry’s mouth made it so much more pleasant.

Harry’s hands continued to wander, traveling lower down and into the waistband of Cisco’s jeans. Callused fingertips dug into his skin, massaging and squeezing. Cisco mewled against Harry’s lips as one finger brushed teasingly across a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy, and with difficulty and reluctance pulled away from their fervent locking of lips.

“Woah, aren’t you moving kinda fast there?” Cisco gasped, feeling short of breath.

“I don’t have the time or patience for taking it slow. Not after this much waiting.” Harry replied, grinding his hips against Cisco’s and making him moan.

“Then why are we making out against the wall like a couple of horny teenagers instead of going back to my place and getting it on like Donkey Kong?”

“I had to lure you into my web somehow, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, well, there was probably an easier way than waiting for someone to suggest putting up mistletoe and cornering me under it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Enough talk. I believe you mentioned going to your place and… well I’m not repeating the second part. I want to retain some dignity.”

Cisco grinned, giving Harry one last kiss. “I’ll lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big words and lots of commas, my favorite kind of thing to write.  
> More Harrisco coming eventually (I've already got another fic in the works that I might morph into a second chapter for this). I'm always down to discuss things I'm working on, or anything else really. I like making new friends.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com, or twitter.com/captaincoldest if that's more your thing.


End file.
